Crime contre l'humanité ?
by Pandaelle
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétentions, Une jeune orpheline apprend sa future mort. Sans parents pou recevoir une punition quelconque, elle décide de se rebeller contre le gouvernement.


Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Un instant.

Puis ce fut fini.

Les larmes séchèrent sur le corps étendue sur la route.

Ses mains, toujours crispées autour du couteau, se relâchèrent soudain, et la jeune fille glissa sur le flanc.

* * *

La porte de l'orphelinat grinça et un homme entra. Il observa la jeune femme derrière le bureau, froidement, même si on pouvait lire de la compassion dans son regard sombre.

-Je viens livrer l'ikigami à Melle Anha Tsumaki.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, malgré l'horreur de la nouvelle qu'il venait annoncer. La directrice, avait soudain viré à la pâleur d'un cadavre. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle répondit :

-Elle n'est plus ici… Elle à quitté l'orphelinat hier… Elle allait trouver un nouveau travail…

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller plus loin et se tut.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et nota l'adresse qu'elle lui montrait sur son registre. Puis, sortant :

-Bon courage…

Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans sentiments palpables. La porte se referma dans un grincement. La directrice retomba sur sa chaise et éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

* * *

Il sonna à la porte. Une grosse dame à l'air chaleureux lui ouvrit.

-Oui ?

Fit-elle d'une voix aigre et dissonante qui jurait avec son regard sympathique. Il brandit son papier, eu un sourire engageant et répéta sur un ton presque trop aimable :

-Je viens livrer l'ikigami à Melle Anha Tsumaki.

La vieille dame poussa un cri de surprise et bondit en arrière.

-Je suis navré, reprit-il, mais pourrais-je parler à la concernée ?

La vieille dame s'effaça pour laisser paraître une jeune fille d'un vingtaine d'année qui se tenait derrière elle, droite, sûre, mais d'une pâleur à faire peur. Elle s'inclina pour saluer le visiteur comme on devait le faire.

-Je suis là.

Fit-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

* * *

Étendue sur son lit, sur le dos, Anha avait écarté les bras en croix. Elle respirait encore avec difficulté. Elle ne comprenait pas le sort qu'on lui réservait.

*J'ai toujours aidé la nation... J'ai été gentille, serviable… Je ne me suis pas mal conduite, j'ai même dénoncé une espèce de furie qui se rendaient sur des sites de résistances… Alors, pourquoi ? J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour obtenir ce travail ! Et maintenant je dois mourir ? Que vais-je faire de mes dernières heures ?*

La jeune fille soupira et se leva. *Pas question de rester ici jusqu'à la fin ! On menace de me tuer ? Je me venge ! Je n'ai aucune famille qui paiera pour mes méfaits ! Alors c'est parti !*

* * *

Elle tendit son ikigami.

-Je viens parler à M. Akihito, celui qui administre la réception des Ikigamis

Fit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

L'homme sourit et lui ouvrit la porte. Avec l'ikigami, tout était si facile. L'homme derrière le bureau l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se leva, l'air grave. Soudain, alors que l'homme prenait un regard intrigué, elle bondit et plongea sa lame dans le corps de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Au contact du sang qui giclait sur son uniforme d'écolière, elle sentit un grand bien-être la parcourir. Le bruit du cri la sonna un instant et elle n'entendit que les bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Enfin elle se vengeait de ce que la société lui avait infligé. 18 ans dans un orphelinat miteux, et la mort assurée lorsqu'elle venait de le quitter ? Hors de question que cela reste sans sanctions.

Elle bondit par la fenêtre et atterri dans la poubelle qu'elle avait elle-même placée quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se mit à courir le long de la route. Elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas ses jambes qui couraient, le sang battait à ses tempes, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, simplement elle n'était pas fatiguée de sa course.  
Soudain elle fut projetée au sol par les gardes qui lui courraient après.

Agitant son couteau dans les airs elle sentit la résistance de la chair qui se déchirait sous sa lame. Elle poussa un cri inarticulé et reprit sa fuite, vers la ville cette fois. Le maire serait sa prochaine victime. On ne la laissa pas passer aussi simplement.

* * *

Assise dans sa cellule, dernier lieu sans doute qu'elle verrait, Anha ruminait. Elle avait sérieusement endommagé l'autre idiot, et personne ne paierai pour ses fautes, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'être enfermée ?

*Mais quand même j'aimerais bien sortir pour leur en faire baver*

Ce fut chose faite un instant plus tard, en utilisant la bonne vieille technique du « j'attends qu'on vienne me donner à manger j'assomme et je file déguisée en garde »

* * *

Elle courait, déchirait les gardes qui couraient vers elle, les étincelles jaillissaient en même temps qu'un flot de sang rouge qui virait au noirâtre sur ses vêtements souillés.

Soudain, elle fut projetée au sol et un homme lui prit son couteau. Il lui mit un pied sur la tête, lui crache dessus avec dégoût et finit par lâcher :

-On a retrouvé tes parents en fouillant dans les archives de l'orphelinat.

Elle blêmit et resta pétrifiée. Puis soudain se reprit.

-Tu mens !

Il eut un sourire malsain.

-Si je mentais, tu ne le saurais jamais! À moins de te rendre à la préfecture, pour demander un certificat officiel. À toi de voir.

Il lança le couteau un peu plus loin et fila à toute vitesse rejoindre ses camarades une centaine de mètres plus au nord.

* * *

Elle courait, son couteau en main. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller à la préfecture, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que l'espoir ? L'espoir ne fait qu'ajouter au supplice.

La fatigue la prenait cette fois, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Elle aperçut enfin la préfecture. Elle allait y arriver ! Elle bondit et s'élança vers la porte. *j'y suis ! Je vais savoir ! Mes parents… Il faut que je les voie… Que je sache…*

Soudain une vive douleur la prit et elle s'écroula au sol…


End file.
